The Family of Gibbs
by eclaregurl
Summary: When his daughter cares greatly for a young friend with a not so good home life, Gibbs begins is filling his family. With the help of Gibbs' wife, Shannon, and daughter, Kelly, young Tony feels he found his true family. But will the other kids think so too? Or will they miss their biological families to much? Note: A rather AU story. I do not own NCIS.
1. Tony, The Beginning

_**A/N: So, been awhile. I've had a few chapters of this story written for a while but kinds hit a road block on it so I figured I would put up the few I have and see what you think. Hope you like it! I own nothing!**_

Gibbs surveyed the room, looking at each one of his kids, and his wife celebrating with their friends their newest addition to their family, kid number 8, who was 10 and a half. Smiling he thought back to how each kid came into his family. Twelve year old, Kelly? Easiest to explain and oldest child, she was born to him and Shannon. Her birthday was just last month. Eleven and a half year old, Tony? Now he was a little tougher…

*Flashback five years previous*

At the funeral of Tony's mother

Shannon hugged six year old Tony tightly, "I'm so sorry about your mother, Tony! She was a dear friend of mine, but she will be in my heart just like yours and that will keep her with us."

Tony tried hard to hold back his tears, "Thanks, Miss Shan. I love Mommy, so she will be in my heart forever right?"

"Right," Shannon said as she kissed his head.

Kelly hugged him as soon as her mom released him and whispered, "I will miss your mommy, Tony! She was a nice lady."

"Thanks Kel. Take care of your Mommy. I don't want both of us to not have mommies!" Tony whispered back.

"I'll take good care of her!" Kelly promised.

"Alright, junior. It's time to go," Senior said as he tried to pull Tony away from Kelly.

"I gotta go, Kel. I hope to see you soon!" Tony said to her as he let his father drag him away.

"Senior never did like us," Gibbs told his girls as he held Kelly on his hip and Shannon under his other arm.

"I'm never going to see him again, am I, Daddy?" Kelly asked with tears in her eyes.

"'Fraid not, Kels," Gibbs kissed her cheek, "Let's go home."

The next day Gibbs stepped out of the elevator at his work NCIS as all his coworkers yelled, 'surprise!' "Happy third anniversary of bein' here, Probie!" Mike Franks said as he clapped him on the back.

"Thanks Mike," Gibbs said half sarcastic half sincere, "Thanks for reminding me it's been three years since I took the bullet to the knee and can't serve my country as a marine."

"Aw, heck, Probie! You're still serving your country, by helpin' other marines!"

Gibbs chuckled, "Just like you told me that first day." "Alright, boys," Mikes said to his team, "We got a body, gear up!"

"You got it, Boss!" Gibbs and his partner Leon Vance said as they followed Mike to the elevator.

Later that afternoon, after finding out the dead marine died of a simple accident, Gibbs was allowed to go home early; Gibbs met Kelly and Shannon at the park for a picnic dinner. "Daddy!" Kelly yelled as she ran to him and he caught her.

"Hey, Kels!" Gibbs said before reaching and kissing his wife, "Hey Shan!"

"Hey, this was a good idea. We needed sometime as a family. I need you guys, especially after losing my best friend," Shannon said hugging them both close before leading them to the blanket holding their food.

Kelly giggled and talked with her parents loving the time she could spend with them. She noticed a couple of kids playing together before their mom called them back. "I'm going to take these to the car," Shannon said indicating the empty bowls and plates as she placed them in the basket.

"Ok," Gibbs smiled at her, "We'll be here."

Kelly was thinking hard about the other kids, "Daddy, why don't I have a brother or sister?"

Gibbs suddenly looked unsure, "Well, sweetie, that's kinda hard to explain. But I'll try. Remember when Mommy and I told you, that you came from her tummy?"

Kelly thought for a moment before nodding her head. "Well, when the doctors got you out of her tummy, they said if she was to have another baby, she might not live a few days after it was born."

Kelly looked worried, and hugged Shannon tight when she got close enough, "No, no, no, that's ok. I don't need a baby brother or sister! Tony said I have to take care of you so we both don't not have mommies, and if a baby would hurt you, we don't need one!"

"Shh, sweetie, it's alright, I hope to be with you for a long time!" Shannon told her daughter as she held her close.

"Good," was all Kelly said.

A few weeks later, Gibbs walked into NCIS and found a very angry Anthony D. DiNozzo Sr. waiting for him. "You! You! Where is he? I know you know where my son is! Give him back to me! You know I never did like you!"

"First of all, I never liked you either. You never treated your family right. Second of all, I wish I did know where Tony is. He's a good kid. Kelly thinks of him as her best friend. And finally, you lost your son?! Like I said he's a good kid. And if you lose him he deserves better than you," Gibbs yelled back.

Before Senior could respond, his phone began to ring. "What?" he yelled into the phone. "Someone has been using my credit cards? When? Where? Today! Wait, I was there three days ago, with Junior! Wait, you say my son is charging this?! Give me the number to that hotel!" Senior wrote the number down before slamming his phone shut and then dialing the number, "Yes this is Anthony David DiNozzo Senior, I was there just three days ago for a business meeting my son was with me. Oh, he right next to you? Put him on please. Junior, what do you think you doing!? Spending my money! Raking up a huge bill for me to pay?! I'm going to arrange a flight home for you and you are grounded! Quit crying and get home!" Senior hung up and looked around at his audience he acquired, "What?"

Gibbs got in his face again, "'what?' You leave your son in another state and you're mad at HIM? What kind of father are you? Like I said your son deserves better than you!"

"As if you could do better. I see what you're getting at you will never get my son!" Senior said as he stomped to the elevator as he punched numbers on his phone.

"I would love the chance!" Gibbs yelled back.

Gibbs ran into his house that night only to be met by his daughter crashing into him. "Um, hi Kels, can you go upstairs to your room? I need to talk to your mom."

"Oh, ok, Daddy. I'll play with my toys!" Kelly said as she ran upstairs.

"Shannon, we need to talk," Gibbs called.

"Well, hello to you too," Shannon chuckled as she came around the corner.

Gibbs smiled, "Sorry, hi, honey. I have a very important question for you."

"Ok, what's your question?" Shannon smiled.

"I know you want more kids but you can't. How do you feel about adoption? Like a six year old boy?"

"I would love to adopt a little boy! Who?" Shannon was excited.

Gibbs answer was simple, "Tony."

"Tony? As in little Tony DiNozzo? But he has his dad," Shannon was confused.

"Yea well his 'father' left him alone in a hotel in another state and didn't know he was still there till he got a call that he had a bill the was still getting bigger since he had left it three days ago! He found out just after he accused me of taking him! I wish I had! Anyway the director pulled some stings and legally we can pick him up from the airport tomorrow. And there is a hearing set in a few days to possibly/ hopefully take Tony away from Senior and give him to us," Gibbs explained.

"Oh, Jethro, I would to have him as a son," Shannon beamed.

"No!" they turned to see Kelly about to cry, "No, mommy, don't have a boy I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Kelly, I told you before if you are going to eaves drop PLEASE listen to the whole thing," Gibbs scolded before explaining, "Actually we want Tony DiNozzo to be your brother, what will happen is we would go see some people and they might let us keep him and not his dad."

Kelly smiled a little, "So mommy won't get hurt?" Gibbs and Shannon nodded causing Kelly's smile to grow a little, "An' Tony will be my brother?" they nodded again smiling. "Yes! I want Tony to be my brother. Let's go get him!" Kelly said running to get her jacket.

Gibbs chuckled and lifted her up so she was running in the air, "Hold it Kels, we will get him tomorrow, ok?"

Kelly giggled, "Ok, Daddy!"

The next day the first thing Tony saw when he got off the plane was not his father, but Kelly. "Tony!" she yelled as she ran and hugged him.

Tony started to cry, "Kelly, I'm scared. Daddy's really mad. I shouldn't have taken his money card. He's gonna hurt me, I know it."

Kelly held him close and called for Gibbs who came over with Shannon following. "Daddy, he hurts my brother."

Gibbs knelt down next to them, "Does he hurt you, Tony?"

"Y-yea, why you call m-me b-brother?" Tony asked.

"Tony, how would you like to come home with us, to stay?" Shannon asked.

"Forever?" Tony's eyes were hopeful. She nodded. "Yea, I want to be with you guys forever!" Tony said as Shannon and Gibbs hugged him and Kelly.

The next day at the hearing, Senior never showed up. The judge turned to the family, "Gibbs, I have had many cases where you testify. Since I know you, and Mr. DiNozzo didn't show up, I am granting full custody to you and your wife. Now, is Tony's name going to remain the same or is it changing?"

Tony tugged on Gibbs jacket sleeve and whispered in his ear. Gibbs grinned, nodded and ruffled his hair, "His full name will be Anthony David DiNozzo-Gibbs, Sir."

The judge smiled, "Done and done. Have a good day, Gibbs family!"

As they got in the car to go out to eat and celebrate, Kelly hugged Tony, "I'm glad you're my brother now. Because now you can help me take care of Mommy since she is your mommy too. And Daddy is your Daddy! Right?"

"Right," Gibbs and Shannon confirmed as Shannon picked up Tony and Gibbs picked up Kelly for a group hug.

*End Flashback*

Yep each of his kids had a story and Tony's was just the beginning.

_**A/N: So what did you think? Leave me a review and let me know. Please.**_


	2. Abbs, The Baby, The Second

_**(A/N: Thanks so much to the handful of people who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. Here is my shout out to you: MarnieWest, torontogirl12, EddiEddi, nciscraze, Alex Rider' s Spygirl, lilpretender, DS2010, Scat210, Long Live BRUCAS, Baskestball12, Lena Kim and my two guests. Thanks to you guys! Well, here is my next chapter, hope you like it. I still do not own NCIS, I am merely borrowing them don't worry Mr. Bellasario I shall return them unharmed! :) Enjoy!)**_

Gibbs looked around the room again and his eyes fell on his youngest, the baby, the third child he and Shannon brought into their family. Abby, his eight, "I'm going to be 9 in three months, Daddy!", year old, her story was probably the most confusing or a least most difficult.

*Flashback to 4 years previous*

Gibbs woke up to his two kids jumping on the bed. "Wake up, Mommy and Daddy!" Kelly giggled as she plopped down between her parents.

"Yea, today is the start of summer vacation and you promised us a day at the pool!" Tony added as he landed next to his sister. Shannon and Gibbs looked at each other and smiled.

"We did promise, Jethro," Shannon reminded him.

Gibbs nodded. "That's true. However, I don't remember promising we would start at 4 in the morning!" He told his kids as he tickled them causing them to laugh uncontrollably.

Shannon giggled slightly be for stopping the tickle attack, "Ok, how about this then, you two lay right here," She pointed to the open space between her and Gibbs and watched Kelly and Tony climb in, "And we will all get a few more hours of sleep, and get up at, how about 7:30 for some breakfast?" Her kids nodded in agreement before snuggling together and pulling Gibbs and Shannon close to them as well.

At 7:45 after being woken up by the kids again, Gibbs and Shannon were downstairs making breakfast as the kids looked on and explained all they wanted to take to the pool. "Oh, yea, the donut like floaty, my kickboard," Kelly said.

"Don't forget the beach balls, Kel, all the sizes!" Tony added.

Just then the phone rang, Gibbs answered chuckling at his kids, "This is Gibbs." His face changed, "All hands? A dead NCIS agent?" Gibbs sighed, "Alright, I'll be there soon. Bye, Leon."

"You have to go to work?" Kelly was on the verge of tears.

"But today is your day off right?" Tony added.

Gibbs walked over to them, "I'm sorry, I wouldn't have been called in if it wasn't important."

"But we can still go to the pool today and Daddy can come with us another time, ok kids?" Shannon told them. Kelly and Tony reluctantly nodded and released him to go upstairs and get dressed.

A half hour later, Gibbs arrived at the ally way crime scene, "Who is it Mike?" Gibbs asked.

Mike looked at him, face solemn, "Our probie, Jane Thompson."

"Jane? But she had an early dinner with my family just yesterday," Gibbs couldn't believe it.

"Did she say anything when she left?" Mike asked him.

"Well, yea, she said she was going to catch up on some paperwork, and to enjoy my day off, she had promise, Mike," Gibbs said running his hand through his hair.

"That she did, Probie, that she did," Mike sighed as he led Gibbs down the alley way. Jane had a bullet wound to the shoulder a large blood pool under it and her purse was ripped to shreds all around her. Leon was standing over her looking rather distraught, as Ducky was kneeling down.

"She didn't have a chance, I didn't have a chance," Leon mumbled.

"Speak up, Leon, what are you talking about?" Mike said to him.

Leon shifted feet before answering, "I-I liked her. I didn't have the chance to ask her out."

"Sorry, Leon," Gibbs said.

"Alright you guys know the drill, get to work," Mike said kneeling down to talk to Ducky about Jane.

"On it, Boss!" they answered.

"Hey, Gibbs! Check this out! These are some unusual blood drops," Leon informed Gibbs.

"Hey you're right," Gibbs said snapping a picture of them before kneeling down to look at them closer, "Wait a minute, Leon these are foot prints, tiny foot prints! I'm gonna follow them if you got this?"

"Yea, I got it, let me know," Leon said as he began to gather pieces of the purse.

Gibbs followed the blood foot prints down another alley, snapping pictures as he went along. Finally they led around a dumpster, to a little girl who was very small with jet black hair and green eyes looking at him fearfully. She looked to be the size of a baby though Gibbs somehow knew she definitely wasn't a baby. Gibbs smiled at her so she could see he wasn't just a big scary guy, "Hello there. I'm Special Agent Gibbs I won't hurt you I want to help you." As she hesitantly reached for him so he could pick her up, his gut was telling him she was alone. After making sure her feet were away from him and not touching anything to preserve the blood evidence on them, Gibbs was glad when she adjusted herself; she was curled into him her eyes closed and facing his shirt. "Good," he thought, "Now I won't have to cover her eyes, I don't want her to see Jane right now."

"Mike!" Gibbs called as he got closer.

Mike rushed over, "What's up? Who's she?"

Gibbs smiled slightly at the girl who was now snoring lightly, "A girl in much need of sleep and protection."

Mike nodded, "Is that blood on her feet?"

"Yea, followed these prints," Gibbs said indicating the prints on the ground, "I'm pretty sure she's alone, Mike."

"Your gut telling you that?" Mike smirked a little though he always trusted Gibbs' gut.

"Let's get samples from her feet, and then you get her to the hospital, get her checked out, stay with her, see if you can get her to talk," Mike said gently swabbing her feet.

"Got it, Boss," Gibbs said gently rubbing the small child's arm when she squirmed slightly from the touch of the swab.

Mike looked at Gibbs, "You still have a car seat in your car?"

Gibbs nodded, "Always, some of Kelly and Tony's friends are still small and need a car seat. It's in the trunk." Gibbs walked over to his car, adjusted the car seat, and placed the still slightly sleeping child in the seat. Gibbs shut the car door and turned to Mike and Leon, "I'll call you."

Gibbs sat next to the hospital bed, the child sleeping comfortably, her hand wrapped tightly around his finger. "She is severely malnourished. She so tiny, but she is about four. We have an IV going here hopefully we can get some nutrients in her," the nurse explained to Gibbs.

"Good," Gibbs said.

The nurse smiled and ran a hand against the girl's arm, "I'll be back later to check on her."

Gibbs nodded. "You'll be fine sweetie, I'm sure of it," Gibbs ran his hand through her hair. Her green eyes open slightly, and she whimpered a little. "Hey," Gibbs smiled, "How you feeling, sweetie?"

"Mmmm," she moaned, "Tummy hurts."

Gibbs was a little surprised when she spoke, for someone who seemed to have lived her first few years on the streets she had an angelic baby voice, but decided to ignore the thought, "Sweetie? Can you tell me your name?"

She nodded as he helped her sit up, "My name is Abigail Diane Suito. But I go by Abby. Street people with no homes, they take care of me."

"Homeless people. Are your parents homeless?" Gibbs asked.

Abby shook her head, "Don know my parents, jus my name. In my pocket," Abby pointed to her tattered clothes in the corner and Gibbs pulled out a picture of a baby with green eyes, "Yea, that's me, an on da back," Gibbs flipped the picture over, "See my name and that my birthday, I mean I think. Um, will Miss Jane be ok?" Gibbs looked at her. Abby pulled back the blanket and grabbed one of her feet, "Um, yea, Miss Jane, uh, on my feet."

"Oh, how do you know Jane?" Gibbs asked as he tucked Abby's cold foot back under the covers.

"I met her yesterday a little after the Sun was gone, we talk she my friend now, we talk for a long time she said everything would be ok, said she would help me, help me from, from…" Abby was suddenly really scared and curled herself into a ball.

Gibbs suddenly went into father mode he had seen this kind of reaction in his kids especially after a nightmare, wrapping his arms around her he held her close, "Hey. Hey! You're safe now you can tell me."

Abby nodded, "I-I, he hurts me."

"Who hurts you, sweetie?" Gibbs ran his hand though her hair.

"One-one of the s-street people, he mean," Abby held him tight.

"When we get out of here, could you show him to me?" He asked.

"You won't leave me with him will you?" Abby's eyes went wide with worry.

"No, I won't leave you," Gibbs said, "Can you tell me more about Jane?"

Abby nodded, "He hurt Miss Jane, with, with," Abby struggled to find the word, and gave up and put her fingers up like a gun, "Bang, is what it sounded like. Then Miss Jane was laying on the ground with red stuff coming out of her shoulder and getting on my feet, He-he said, 'come're Princess', I don like him he's yucky an scary, an I say 'no' an run, I hear wee-woo, cop noises, my friends say, he say 'oh, no' an I hear him run another way then the Sun came back."

Gibbs nodded, "So, he shot Jane?"

"Yea," Abby nodded.

"And this guy who called you princess?" Gibbs asked.

"He didn't say princess nice, more like Priiin-cess," Abby enunciated.

Gibbs tried to control himself as her articulation of how he spoke to her made his hair stand on end, if he talked to her like that he could only imagine what he did to this precious child. "Sweetie can you do me a favor? Can you stay here and watch TV for a while? I need to go see the nurse I promise I will just be outside if you need me."

Abby looked worried before her attitude changed, "What's TV?"

Gibbs smiled as he flipped on the TV, "Watch a little then you tell me when I come back." Abby barely heard him as she became engrossed by the colorful furry monsters, just like many children before her.

Gibbs walked up to the nurses' station and found Abby's nurse. "I need you, or the doctor, to do every test there is on her."

"Every test? Why every test?"

Gibbs sighed, "Reasonable suspicion."

While Abby was getting her tests, Gibbs decided to make some phone calls. "Hey, Boss." "Hey, how is she, Probie?" Mike asked. "Scared of someone who hurt her, someone Jane promised she would protect her from, and her name is Abigail Diane Suito. Been living in the streets, she doesn't know her parents," Gibbs explained. "I see, I'll put Leon on finding out what's goin on. What else do ya got on Abigail?" Mike asked. "Well, Abby is getting more tests…" Gibbs began as he went on to explain everything he now knows about her. After Gibbs gave Mike the full situation in detail, Mike spoke, "Seems she solved our case for us. See what else you can get from her after her tests and we will see what we can find out about her from here," Mike said. "Got it boss," Gibbs said before he hung up.

Gibbs decided there was one other person to call. "Hey, Jethro!" "Hey, Shannon, sorry I missed the pool," Gibbs said. "Don't worry about it, the kids are having fun," Shannon said before Gibbs heard a few more voices over the phone, "Is that Daddy?" Gibbs chuckled. "Hi, daddy!" Kelly said into the phone. "Hi," Tony said. "Hey, kids, how's the pool?" Gibbs asked. "Great!" both kids answered. "Good, can I talk to mommy? I'll talk to you later," Gibbs said. "Ok, bye daddy!" Kelly and Tony said as they handed the phone back to Shannon. "Hey, what's going on? Which agent? Do I know them?" Shannon asked. Gibbs sighed, "Yea, Jane, she died trying to save a little girl named Abby," Gibbs began before telling Shannon her story. "Poor girl," Shannon said. "Yea, I think we are going to be here at the hospital for a little while," Gibbs said. "Ok, we'll see you later, hon," Shannon said. "Bye, Shan."

A little while later, Abby was finally brought back into the room. "So, what's the verdict Doc?" "Well, you were right, unfortunately," the doctor began before explaining all the injuries Abby had sustained. Gibbs ran a hand though his hair in annoyance, maybe when she wakes up he could get a description of the guy.

"Hey, Abby, I'm going to grab something to eat want me to order you anything? Mac 'n' cheese maybe?" Gibbs asked ready to call Mike again. Abby looked like she was thinking really hard before she smiled, "Ok, but can I watch TV again?" Gibbs chuckled, "Ok, sweetie, I'll bring you back some mac 'n' cheese." Gibbs waved to the nurse to keep an eye on Abby.

When Gibbs headed back to Abby's room with her food, Gibbs heard voices coming from the room. Worried Gibbs set the food down and rested his hand on his gun, ready to use it if he needed to. When he reached the door frame, he heard giggles, undeniable, recognizable giggles. Gibbs smiled as he walked into the room, there she was, with her mom and brother, those giggles belonged to none other than his daughter, Kelly. Gibbs watched Kelly and Tony interact happily with Abby, as he wrapped his arms around his wife from behind and whispered in her ear, "What are you guys doing here? I thought you were swimming." Shannon turned to face him smiling brightly three simple words made him smile just as much, "I want her."

*End Flashback*

Though she may only remember her life before becoming Abigail Diane Suito-Gibbs in dreams/ nightmares, Gibbs was glad the man who made her four years before horrible was serving a lifetime sentence with no possibility of parole. The baby will forever be safe as a Gibbs. While still very petite, Abby was also now at a healthier size and weight. He was also glad he helped Abby's friends with small jobs and now they were all doing very well for themselves.

_**(A/N: So how did you like this chapter? I hope to finish the next few chapters as soon as possible I just need to fix my writers block on these chapters. Review please!)**_


End file.
